


Stronger Than You

by runners345ready



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Multi, cross gem fusion, the zombies are the corrupted gems, zombies run AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: Sam tries to ignore the sound of fighting ringing just behind him.  He knows he can trust his guard to keep him safe, it's just kind of hard to focus when those monsters are so close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that the song Strong Than You from Steven Universe is an excellent Zombies, Run! song. Hence this fic came along. I wrote it in a day and I don't have an extremely extensive knowledge of SU so it might not be that great. But I wrote it and decided to share it. Enjoy.

Frantically working on the panel under his hands, Sam tries to ignore the sound of fighting ringing just behind him. He knows he can trust his guard to keep him safe, it's just kind of hard to focus when those monsters are so close.

"How's it coming there Sam?" The voice calls towards him.

"Sorry Eight. They really did a number on this. It's going to take me a more than a second to fix it." Sam is quickly drilling into the panel and reaching for his toolbox for pliers.

"Sam, I'm good. But I'm not enough to fight this many forever."

"Right, right. You know I'm not supposed to be a technician? I'm just a radio operator." Sam complains mostly to himself.

"We've all had to become something different after the war," The voice replies.

"Like you? You were made to do exactly what you're doing right now." As if to prove his point, another blasting sound follows.

"It's might surprise you to know that I was not made to battle corrupted gems."

"Well, yeah. I guess not." He glances back at the soldier, green gemstone glittering at his throat.

"Working on the warp pad Sam," The Jasper says sharply.

"Right," He says sheepishly and returns to his work.

If at all possible, the sounds of combat grows louder behind him, setting him on edge.

"Forget that thing for now Sam. They're coming through. We've got to move."

"What?" Before he can even turn around, Eight grabs him from behind and pulls him out from under the panel and shoving is tool box into his hands.

"Move now!" She takes off running and Sam follows. Looking behind him, he sees the creatures chasing behind them. It spurs him on faster, but he's not nearly as fast as Jasper Eight. The running gems are supposed to be fast.

"Hey, wait up!" Sam calls to the gem way ahead of him.

"Just clearing the way." Something obviously really big poofs ahead of him.

'But what about behind us?' Sam thinks. There's an awful lot of gems behind the two of them. And one is moving way too fast. He's got to slow that one down.

Raising his hand to his throat, he summons a green disk and flings it blindly behind him.

It ricochets wildly, but Sam doesn't take the time to look back at what happened. He knows it's not the best weapon, but it's all he has.

"Nice one Sam!" Eight shouts while dragging him into a room and slamming the door. "You took out that fast one without even looking."

"I did?"

"And slowed the others down a bit."

"Yeah, but now we're trapped. There's no way out of here!" He frantically drops his toolbox and grips his hair.

"There is one way out. Sam, fuse with me."

"What?!?"

"We'll be stronger and faster together." Eight offers a hand.

"I... I don't know how to..." Sam stutters.

"It's easy. Just follow my lead."

Hesitantly, Sam places his hand in Eight's.

Eight pulls Sam close.

"I'll lead. Left foot, right foot," Sam looks down at his feet, carefully placing and not realizing that Eight has put his hand on her hip.

"Relax Sam, just dance with me," Eight puts a finger under his chin and forces his face up.

"Right," Sam looks carefully at the wall behind Eight.

Suddenly Eight spins him around and Sam, in his surprise he lets go and stumbles backwards, crashing into the wall.

"I can't do it," He says self-consciously.

"That's okay Sam. We'll just have to fight out of here, poofing one corrupted gem at a time." Eight reaches out her right hand, summoning her weapon from the gem on the back of her hand.

"I'll back you up." Sam summons another disc and holds it aloft. It wobbles a bit clumsily.

"Good, cause that door is about to come down." No sooner did she say this that the door crashes down.

The creatures screech at them and begin to stuff themselves through the door.

Sam immediately throws the disc that the first mutant. It flies through it, destroying its form and continuing to bounce through the hall.

Eight fires her weapon, blasting through more gems then Sam ever could alone. She is certainly a more capable fighter than Sam.

'There's too many of them. We can't stop them all." Sam looks at the disc he holds in his hand. 'Oh, maybe I can block the doorway.' While focusing on the disc, trying to make it fit over the door, he glances up to see Eight still fighting. A flash of movement catches his eye.

A gem is crawling along the wall and up the ceiling, primed to drop down on top of Eight.

"Eight, look out!" He throws the disc over his head for protection and bounds at Eight.

He wraps an arm around Eight and an explosion of light tosses back several corrupted gems.

Two sets of eyes open uncertainly. They turn over their right hand, still grasping a firearm, with a glittering Jasper stone embedded there. Looking up at the green disk held aloft, holding up a corrupted gem with easy, they blink at it for a moment as it snarls.

They grin and swing the disc at the door. It spins perfectly, tossing the gem through the door then the disc expands to slam across the door.

As quickly as this happens, they are at the door with a drill bolting the disc into place. It will hold, but not forever.

'Well... that happened.'

'I knew you could do it. Just needed the proper push.'

'Okay, now what?'

'Now we get out of here.'

They run at the disc and land on it feet first, pushing it out and knocking several more gems down, some poofing instantly.

A disc goes flying down one hallway as a hail of fire clears out another as they go racing down, following after the disc.

Still firing behind them at the pursuit, counting the numbers, they decide there's too many. Passing the weapon to their left hand, they summon a second firearm to continue firing, double time.

With the hallway behind mostly clear, they return their attention to the hallway ahead. Many lone gems litter the ground. Normally they would be bubbled and sent somewhere safe, but there isn't time. There doesn't seem to be time for that at all lately.

Up ahead, more gem monsters are coming their way. Blowing a bit of hair out of their face, they summon another disc and, barely thinking, toss the disc into the air and throws up their right hand to catch it on the end on the firearm. The two combine flawlessly into a short hand axe with two blades held easily in hand.

They give it a test spin around then swing it at the nearest gem monster. It poofs easily under the weapon. They stare at it with wonder.

'Okay, that's wicked awesome.'

'It's a labrys."

'Now, how did you know that?'

'I know lots of things.'

They continue down the hall, slashing at gems as they go. Together, they know the way out of the hallway and race out into the sun.

Spreading their arms out in the sunshine, they sigh with eyes closed. Stretching their arms over their head they glance around.

'Wow, did you ever notice how nice the air feels.'

'Don't let the fusion high go to our heads. We've got places to go.'

'Oh right, I've... we've got to get back to base.'

'And I know the best way to get back.'

'Run.'

******

"Runner incoming!"

"Who is it?"

"It looks like... Runner Eight?"

"Without Sam?"

"Wait no, it is Sam. No, it's..."

"Raise the gates!"

The figure runs into the base, slowing to a stop with a measure of hesitance. A large group of gems starts to gather around them. Excited whispers surround them.

The crowd parts easily when a figure passes through the commotion.

"What is the meaning of all this?" The rose quarts leader of the base asks sternly. "Who are you?" She stands in front of the fusion, looking up at them slightly.

'Oh no. We didn't think of our name. Who are we?'

'Well, you're Sam and I'm Jasper Runner Eight...'

'Why is your title is longer than mine. So we're Seight? Runner Sam? Jasper Sam? Runner S?'

"Runner 5," The fusion says after a short pause (very indicative of Sam's drawn out thought process, without the stammering).

'Now where did you get that?'

'Runners have numbers, not letters.'

'Oh, sure. That makes so much sense. We could have done something so much cooler.'

"Runner 5 then..." Janine, their leader begins. "I'll want a report on what happened." She begins to circle around the fusion, studying the dark orange gemstones on the back of their right hand and the hollow of their throat and double set of eyes.

'Well you know, just a casual mission.'

'Oh, a report to Rose? This is important!'

The dissonance between the two causes them to shimmer and fall apart. Sam stumbles, barely keeping his feet, and Eight stands steady as if her feet never left the ground.

"Sam, Eight. This tells me that your mission wasn't exactly a success?" She questions.

"Well... neither of us was corrupted or shattered. So that's sort of a success. Right Janine?" Sam says sheepishly.

"But you were unable to secure a very important hub to our cause?" She arches an eyebrow at him.

"Um... no we didn't."

"But I did happen to find this..." Eight passes something to the quarts without letting Sam seem more than a glimpse of something that glitters slightly in the light.

Janine studies the object, careful not to let any of the gathered gems see it.

"Very interesting Eight. I suppose the outing wasn't completely pointless." Janine bubbles the object and sends it was before anyone can get a good look at it. "Everyone back to your duties," She says to the assembled crowd and turns to walk away, the pink gem shining on her back.

Everyone begins to disperse, the Jasper as well.

"Hey Eight. That fusion thing... there's a few things I don't fully get... How did you have that thing without me knowing about it?" Sam questions.

"Sam, you still have a lot to learn about fusion. Come find me if you want some more practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me if I got gem types or positions or anything like that wrong, this was basically just my instinct for the characters that I am more familiar with. I'm kind of going with the idea that corruption works more like a virus in this version. So after the corruption song hit, many where turned, but some were not. But the corrupted gems can spread corruption (I'm not sure totally how yet). Abel Township is a group of leftover rebels from the gem war... Oh, and I'm sort of thinking that Sam is a gem hybrid... Which, I'm not totally sure I like, but leads me towards how Five can exist at the same time as Sam, where Eight gives up her form to become Five. But without Sam's gem on their throat, Five becomes completely mute. I don't know if I'll continue this (but based on how much I've thought about it, I might.)


End file.
